This application seeks partial support for the 5th Gordon Conference on Proteoglycans to be held August 17-21, 1992, at Salve Regina College, Newport, Rhode Island. The 4th Gordon Conference on Proteoglycans was held on June 25-29, 1990, at Procter Academy, Andover, New Hampshire. More than 200 applications were received resulting in 150 registered participants. The conference was filled to capacity. Evaluations of the scientific quality, discussion, management and general atmosphere were very good with 27 categories rated above the mean and the 28th essentially at the mean, for the evaluation of all 1990 Gordon Conferences. Comments from the participants were very complementary. The evaluations fully justified the continuation of the Gordon Conference on Proteoglycans to be held on alternate years. The conference format will be retained for the 5th Gordon Research Conference on Proteoglycans with formal sessions limited to 9 half-day sessions with 2-3 speakers each, poster presentations open to all attenders, and much open time for informal interaction among the participants. Proteoglcyans are important in a wide range of biological systems. Areas to be covered in the Conference should appeal to investigators in biochemistry, cell biology, molecular biology, immunology, developmental biology, orthopedics, arthritis, and rheumatology.